China War
The '''China War '''was a conflict that appears in Forgotten: Armageddon, which made Operation Armageddon take a drastic turn for both the best and the worst. This battle was the bloodiest battle of all time, mostly because of the casualties on both sides were so tremendous that most believers watching on the news were completely disgusted, as well as officials being outraged at the graphic footage of people getting killed, which were being shown almost daily on the news channels of both sides. Precursor to the War Nikolai Danilova, the leader of the Global Tyranny and the Antichrist, allowed Vladimir Makarov, Faruk Al-Bashir, Solomon Lewis, and all of Task Force 141 to "torture whoever you like." At the same time, Solomon and Al-Bashir found out about the Chinese being notified by Task Force Underdog that the PLR were planning to invade them. This caused him to come up with what everyone thought was the best plan imaginable: Invade China. Beginning of War Task Force 141 got ahold of some documents and plans written by Solomon Lewis and the PLR saying that they were ready to "start China's suffering." Soap MacTavish and John Price jumped at the plan and took the documents to the Global Tyranny Potentate. The Potentate reviewed the documents and, after careful consideration, confirmed that the plans talked about invading China. Two days later, Solomon was commended for the documents and was informed that the invasion was "a definite go." Faruk Al-Bashir later ordered Captain MacTavish to go to Tibet in order to rescue a "package", which turned out to be an ACS module. They sucessfully brought the module back and the APF copied it. They suddenly made 70 bogies appear on the South China Sea, confusing Chinese security and allowing the entire PLR and Inner Circle to "sneak in" to China. From there, the invasion began; tens of thousands of armed troops, the Drone Army, ships, tanks, and aircraft surged onto Chinese soil and demolished much of China's infrastructure and cities in a matter of minutes. The War Itself Once Chang Wong notified Task Force Underdog and Delta Force of the invasion of China by PLR, Task Force 141, and Inner Circle forces, American, British, and Russian forces scrambled to repel the attackers. Task Force Underdog, several SAS squads and Delta Force were assigned the city of Shanghai, China, resulting in the Shanghai Offensive. The rest of the SAS and the Russians were assigned the capital city of Beijing, resulting in the Battle of Beijing. In Shanghai, Henry Blackburn discovered that the PLR had converted the Pearl TV Tower into a jammer to jam American and British radio waves, preventing air support from reaching the already-shredded city. Henry gathered a strike force and the team geared up for the mission, only to find out the city was crawling with PLR and Inner Circle forces...which outnumbered the Americans. Luckily, Russian Loyalists and Commandos arrived, assisting the US Army Rangers and the US Marines in sucessfully attacking the PLR and Inner Circle in the heart of the city, distracting the PLR and IC long enough for Task Force Underdog to go in and completely annihilate all PLR and IC forces within the vicinity of the jammer. TFU reached the jammer and destroyed it, clearing up all radio waves and allowing American air support to destroy multiple key PLR and IC bases scattered all over the city. The PLR and IC were driven toward the South China Sea, where they were met with heavily resistance from Serbian Loyalists. Later, a PLR battleship was spotted in the sea and the Russian Loyalists discover it was the PLR and IC's command vessel. The battleship had enough missiles to destroy all of China and possibly the PLR and Inner Circle too. The US Army reacted by tasking Russian Loyalists, Serbian Loyalists, and Task Force Underdog with hijacking the vessel and using it to destroy the PLR and IC in the city of Shanghai. The SAS in the region were given a similar objective; they had to strike a PLR HQ located in Pudong. The SAS sucessfully fought their way into Pudong and the Russian\Serbian\American assault team sucessfully hijacked the battleship. Unfortunately, things got dangerous when the Americans realized that Pudong housed PLR and IC headquarters. But before they could realize their mistake, Task Force Underdog accidentally shelled the area, forcing the SAS to escape from Pudong. On the bright side, all remaining IC and PLR forces were destroyed and the enemies retreated. In Beijing, things weren't looking too good; the SAS was still battling TF141 and so far, the 141 was winning. But things took a turn for the best when the SAS got air support from the Serbian Loyalists, allowing them to destroy multiple makeshift PLR bases in the city. However, things got even better when the Russian Loyalists and the Serbian Loyalists all began to send their aircraft into Chinese airspace at the same time and were contacted by the SAS in order to get more air support. The Russians and Serbians readily agreed and they all began assisting the SAS in bombing various PLR outposts in Beijing, though the result was disastrous; thousands of civilians were killed (accidentally) in the bombing; evidently the Russians had no idea that it was rush hour at the time of day, making the roads packed and the streets jammed. As a result, the bombardment that was meant for ''only ''PLR and IC forces ended up killing thousands of civilians too. On the bright side, thousands of PLR soldiers were killed in the bombardment, clearing Beijing of all PLR and IC forces. However, the bombing completely obliterated various parts of the city. China goes on the offensive After the PLR retreated from Shanghai and Beijing, the IC followed the PLR to Tibet, where they invaded that part of the nation. Later, Task Force 141 rushed into the Mongolian\Chinese border and from there, advanced toward Hanshan Temple in Suzhou, China. There, they turned the temple into a forward operating base (FOB) and began using it to coordinate attacks on China. However, their actions angered the Lord, so He tore down the whole thing with fire from the sky and completely obliterated the TF141 operatives there. Later, China went on the offensive and the PLA (People's Liberation Army) attacked the PLR forces in Tibet, as well as Inner Circle forces in the Himalayas. However, the PLR regrouped and built another Forward Operation Base on the Wuzhang Plains. Another PLR FOB was built on the Central Plain. The PLA reacted by attacking the Inner Circle guarding both bases on both plains...with disastrous results. The PLR used an EMP to shut off all electronic devices, thus preventing Chinese air support and allowing the PLR to completely route the Chinese. Faruk Al-Bashir and John Price later ordered Tibet to be invaded and the Inner Circle assisted the PLR and TF141 in a full-scale rampage through Tibet, burning down villages and capturing or butchering thousands of civilians "like animals." Task Force Underdog reacted by sending Serbian Loyalists and the SAS into the region, which was pretty much under PLR control by the time they reached Tibet. Sometime afterwards, Russian Loyalists used an EMP to shut off all electronic devices on the PLR's side, allowing Task Force Underdog and the SAS to get into Tibet and kill thousands of PLR personnel. Faruk Al-Bashir and Solomon Lewis were outraged and sent Vladimir Makarov's Inner Circle to attack the Tibetans there. However, the SAS destroyed the entire force of Makarov's army on the spot and forced the Inner Circle to flee toward Mongolia. Unfortunately, the PLR regrouped and then teamed up with the Inner Circle in a driving march through recaptured territory, annihilating thousands of towns and villages and killing 5000,0000,0000 soldiers and civilians. As a result of this incident, pretty much every part of the People's Republic of China wound up in Inner Circle\PLR\TF141 hands by the end of the day. Operation Tibet Later, Nicolae Carpathia (Overlord) authorized Operation Tibet, in which thousands of Unity Army soldiers, all of Task Force Underdog, the entire SAS, and the US Army were sent to Tibet in order to liberate it. They pulled it off by setting off a MOAB (Massive Ordance Air Blast Bomb) and disabling all PLR electronics. The entire strike force then attacked the PLR, fighting through Tibet like a scourge. Later, Hershel Von Shepherd was sighted in the area and Caleb Windes was sent to intercept him. Tying himself to a tree in a forest, Caleb sniped Shepherd through the head with his "deer rifle" and killed him. Immediately after, the Inner Circle began to call for Caleb's blood. Sadye Weible, a fellow operative in Caleb's assault team, was later sent with Liz Johnson to go after Amir Kaffarov, one of Solomon's bomb-makers. What ensued was a boat chase; Sadye and Liz got into a zodiac and pursued Amir through a river...until Amir got into an Mi-24 and the zodiac went over a waterfall, but not before Liz shot it down by shooting at the tail rotors with an M4A1. Later, Sadye, who has been knocked out by the fall, awoke to find Amir running away. Using a knife, she stabbed Amir's wounded pilots to death and then tries to kill Amir, only to get clobbered instead. Amir then drew his own knife and drove it into Sadye's chest, causing her to black out for a moment. She awoke again to see Amir holding a Desert Eagle to her head, only to be tackled by Liz and then a fistfight broke out. At first, Liz clobbered Amir like a professional boxer, but Amir later managed to overpower and later beat Liz like a madman. Despite this, Sadye painfully pulled the knife out of her chest and then threw it at Kaffarov's eye, killing him (a throwback to MW2). She was later rescued by Nikolai Danilova Junior, who revealed he saw the entire fight from a hill and decided to rescue them, but thought that "the dirty Russian should die first." He later got Sadye to Himachal Pradesh, northern India. Aftermath After Operation Tibet, the PLR and Inner Circle launched another counterattack on the PLA and their allies and quickly seized the nation's remaining undefended terrirories. However, the war left the entire nation of China decimated. Over 5,000,000 soldiers on both sides were killed, including civilians, 243,000,000 were unaccounted for, 345,000,000,000 were injured, and 3,000,000 more were missing in action (M.I.A). The entire Chinese invasion, though, defaced all of China. The Great Wall was destroyed, Beijing was obliterated, and Nanjing was nothing but "a trash dump". Trivia *This is the first invasion of a nation to completely destroy various landmarks. *This battle is also the first to involve PLR forces and Inner Circle soldiers on Chinese soil. *This is also the first battle to take place in China itself. *This battle is the first to involve the Inner Circle and the PLR working together. Gallery A KA-52 Alligator.jpg|The Kamov KA-52 used by Serbian Loyalists during the Beijing missions Henry Blackburn using a QBZ-95.png|The locally-made QBZ-95